Snoito 'Ryle' Todd
Snoito 'Ryle' Todd, known simply as Snoito, Laser or Ryle to his friends, was a human male born towards the end of the Fourth Age. Snoito was the youngest of three brothers, being born into a family of little fame, wealth and sensibilities. At some stage, he became a petty thief, which later devolved into general shenanigans of great notoriety. This all lead up to his greatest heist to date, at the young age of fifteen. Always having a bit of a rebelious streak, Snoito decided that he would rob The Armoury, the great weapon-storage facility of The Moderators, simply to show that he could, to instill anarchy, and most of all, to laugh at the Moderators for their failures. He managed to enter the building without being detected, causing as much of a wreck as he felt was necessary. However, he was discovered and had to make a break for it. Before this though, Snoito believed it would be a good idea of hiding evidence that he was stealing from The Armoury by swallowing the highly powerful ring that he had recently gnabbed. During the following chase seen, (which, if Snoito were to retell it, involved him wiping out half of the Moderating team with a speedboat and escaping on the back of a seal,) a rogue spell managed to shapeshift Snoito into a rat. However, he was able to escape. This managed to get him onto the Top Ten Most Wanted list, a rather impressive feat. The spell also had another effect, as during the reshaping, the Moderator Ring managed to 'mold' into Snoito's own being, gifting him with the ability to shoot lasers, thus his nickname 'Laser'. It may have also affected his already dwindling sanity, as he was often seen 'talking' to the swallowed ring, muttering about his 'mistress'. Sometime after this event, Snoito decided to take a trip around the world, eventually ending up at Dagger'Nam in The North. There, he met up with local scumbag Zach, and a visiting pirate-to-be by the name of Jack Rinceweed. All three of them being engines of chaos, they instantly stuck like glue, forming the 'White Trash Circus.' It was during this time that Snoito was given the name 'Ryle,' for reasons unknown. Many shenanigans were had at the expense of the Great Mother, whom they referred to as Cold Ethyl, which eventually lead upto the Destruction of Dagger'Nam, which they played a great part in. At the age of eighteen, Snoito became associated with Angel, who was a recluse that spent his days in the Tower of Knowledge. In rat form, no one was the wiser as to Snoito's identity for quite a while, and although thinking he was a bit of a twat, Snoito realised that Angel was one of the few people learnt in RatSpeak, which he had been reduced to. Over the years, Snoito's notoriety increased, and soon his rat form was well known to the Moderators. He was the bane of High Moderator Innue, as although being arrested more times than anyone saw any sense in counting, he always managed to escape. His goal in life eventually became to humiliate the Moderators in whichever way he could see. Many adventures were had with Jack and Zach, and manymore solo shenanigans, one of which ended up with him blowing up half of a house that belonged to Lilt and Tish Napkins. One year before the start of the Fifth Age, Snoito was smuggling Red Spice, an illegal substance, across the Deppen Sea in a stolen vessel. During a storm, he ended up shipwrecked. By chance, he stumbled upon the Eye of the ancient evil that was the Shadow Tyrant. When he tried to seize it, he was transported away by a great gust of wind. As Snoito regained consciousness, a kind stranger in a nearby village teleported him to Capital City, where he handed himself in so that he could inform Sir Markus VonH of this newly found terror. This ended up in Angel being recruited to join him in a Queste to discover the Eye of the Tyrant, a venture that would be joined by Olympeus, Raine, Lilt, Tish and Milos. Hilarity ensued.